cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Milo Ventimiglia
Milo Ventimiglia (1977 - ) Film Deaths *''Stay Alive (2006)'' [Loomis Crowley]: Hanged when the zombie Maria Kalinina wraps a chain around his neck and pushes him off of a balcony. (Thanks to ND, Andreann, Zero, Melinda, and Gregg) *''Gamer (2009)'' [Rick Rape]: Back broken when Gerard Butler smashes Milo over his knee, just as Milo is about to rape Amber Valletta. *''The Divide (2011)'' [Josh]: Commits suicide by burning himself on fire after he goes insane, causing the bunker to become ablaze and subsequently killing Michael Biehn and Iván González (I haven’t seen the whole movie but I have seen his death scene online). *''Wild Card (2015)'' [Danny DeMarco]: Stabbed under the jaw with a blunt table knife after being stabbed in the neck with a spoon by Jason Statham, following a martial arts fight in which Jason kills all of Milo's hit squad. TV Deaths *''Heroes: Homecoming (2006)'' [Peter Petrelli]: Pushed off of the school rooftop by Zachary Quinto; he comes back to life after Hayden Panettiere approaches him, enabling his body to duplicate her regenerative power. (Thanks to Zero, Melinda, and Elissa) *''Heroes: Parasite (2007)'' [Peter Petrelli]: Stabbed in the head when Zachary Quinto telekinetically propels shards of glass at him while Milo is invisible; he becomes visible as he dies. He is brought back to life in the following episode (.07%) when Hayden Panettiere removes the shard, enabling his body to duplicate her regenerative power. (Thanks to Zero, Melinda and Elissa) *''Gotham: The Anvil or the Hammer (2015)'' [Jason "The Ogre" Lennon]: Shot in the head by Ben McKenzie while holding Erin Richards at knifepoint when Milo becomes distracted by Donal Logue. *''This Is Us: The Game Plan (2016)'' [Jack Pearson]: Revealed to have died prior to the series. *''This Is Us: Super Bowl Sunday (2018)'' [Jack Pearson]: Dies (off-screen) of a heart attack due to smoke inhalation, after having gotten his family and dog away from a house fire. His death is revealed when the Bill Irwin informs Mandy Moore. His body is visible in the reflection of a window in the trauma room shortly thereafter. Gallery Miloooo.png|Milo Ventimiglia in Wild Card Ventimiglia, Milo Ventimiglia, Milo Ventimiglia, Milo Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Ventimiglia, Milo Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by broken back Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Directors Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in Simon West Movies Category:Brunettes Category:Child Actors Category:People who died in the Heroesverse Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:DC Stars Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Gotham cast members Category:Actors who died in Brian Taylor Movies Category:NBC Stars Category:Vegetarians Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by smoke inhalation Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members Category:Promised Land Cast Members Category:Boston Public Cast Members Category:Fresh Prince of Bel-Air cast members Category:Gilmore Girls Cast Members Category:Death scenes by jaw trauma Category:Death scenes by neck trauma Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by throat trauma Category:Death scenes by throat hanging Category:Actors who died in Mark Neveldine Movies Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:Off-screen deaths